


You Were Standing (I Was There)

by KannaOphelia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Australian New Wave, Dance Pop, Fan Soundtracks, Mixtape, Progressive Rock, Pub rock, Spotify, electropop, pop rock, power pop, soft rock, synthpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: A fan soundtrack to the Series version of Good Omens, roughly following major narrative events, with some bonus angsty pining. This is my planning soundtrack for my Good Omens fic.





	You Were Standing (I Was There)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia) in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 6000 years of Crowley pining IN POP MUSIC

These songs are my writing soundtrack, but they also form a rough narrative from the Rebellion/War in Heaven to post-Notapocalypse. This is my completely iddy Crowley/Aziraphale list.

** The War in Heaven and Rebellion: ** _ Holy Grail _, Hunters and Collectors 

** The Wall in Eden: ** _ Never Tear Us Apart _, INXS 

** Noah’s Ark ** : _ What God Wants Part 1 _, Roger Waters

** The Crucifixion ** : _ Loving the Alien _, David Bowie

** Rome, the Beginning of the Arrangement ** : _ Toxic _, Britney Spears

** The Globe: ** _ I’m Not in Love _, 10cc

** Parisian Terror ** : _ Angel with a Shotgun _, the Cab

** Victorian Quarrel ** : _Reckless,_ Australian Crawl

** World War II ** : _ Constant Craving _, k.d. lang

** "You Go Too Fast For Me*” ** : _Everytime,_ Britney Spears

** Eleven Years Ago ** : _ Dumb Things _, Paul Kelly

** Convincing Aziraphale They’re a Team ** : _ The Promise _, When in Rome

** Band stand ** : _ Change of Heart _, Cyndi Lauper

** ”Get in the car, angel” ** : _ Here With Me,_ Dido

** Head of a Pin ** : _Telephone,_ Lady Gaga ft Beyonce

** Burning Bookshop ** : _ Love Song for a Vampire, _ Annie Lennox

** Tadfield Airport ** : _ The Last Day on Earth _, Kate Heike-Miller

** Waiting for the Bus ** : _ As the World Falls Down _, David Bowie

** Body Swap/Execution ** : _ Not Gonna Get Us _, Tatu

** Happing Endings: ** _ Halo _ (Post-Modern Jukebox), _ Truly Madly Deeply _ (Savage Garden)

** Bonus 6,000 Years of Pining: ** _ Chandelier _ , Sia, Losing My Mind*, Pet Shop Boys, * _ Drops of Jupiter _ , Train, _ Sweet Child of Mine _ , Guns N Roses, _ Bring Me to Life _, Evanescence

** Bonus Questioning: ** _ The Good Book _ , Tim Minchin, _ It’s a Sin _ , Pet Shop Boys, _ Thank You God _, Tim Minchin


End file.
